


无题

by 琉璃7音符 (zhanbaiba)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 圣诞节, 展白吧大逃猜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/%E7%90%89%E7%92%837%E9%9F%B3%E7%AC%A6
Summary: 百度展白吧2014圣诞节大逃猜活动作品





	无题

“又是一年圣诞了。”灯光璀璨的大街上，他突然驻足仰头看向天空。  
此刻昏黄的路灯下飘飘洒洒起细碎的雪花。  
“我还在这里，你在哪里呢……”他喃喃道。  
雪清冷地落在他的面颊上，唇上。轻巧的飞舞在他的周围。  
“不知道……你，有没有想我呢……”他苦涩地笑了笑。  
“想念你了。”突然感觉周身的寒冷没有了，自己落入了一个温暖的怀抱。  
“猫？”他身体瞬间僵硬，不敢回头，生怕这是一场梦。  
“恩。十年之约，我回来了。”怀抱温暖宽厚，令人安心。  
突然地，他感觉自己止不住泪了。  
“圣诞快乐。”  
“亲爱的，圣诞快乐。”


End file.
